The Spring breeze mask
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: "Angin musim semi bertiup, membawamu pergi dari sisiku. Jika kau pergi, siapa yang akan melepas 'topeng'ku ini?"


The Spring breeze mask

.

.

Disclaimer © Tite Kubo

Harukaze x Mask

Rate :: T

"Angin musim semi bertiup, membawa pergi dirimu dari sisiku. Jika kau pergi, siapa yang akan melepaskan 'topeng'ku ini?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Ichigo's Pov ~<strong>_

Setelah bertarung dengan Aizen, cepat atau lambat kekuatanku akan hilang, aku sudah tahu itu. Jika kekuatanku hilang, aku akan menjadi manusia biasa. Aku takkan bisa melihat shinigami, hollow, konpaku dan sebagainya. Aku akan hidup sebagai manusia biasa tanpa memiliki kekuatan apapun. Kehidupan yang kujalani selama 16 tahun akan berubah. Benar juga, sebelum aku kehilangan kekuatanku, apa boleh aku pergi ke Soul Society untuk terakhir kalinya? Inginnya sih begitu, tapi kurasa aku takkan punya waktu lagi.

Kehilangan kekuatanku, berarti aku akan berpisah dengan shinigami bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Wanita yang sudah bersamaku selama kurang lebih setahun, wanita yang sudah merubah hidup dan duniaku, aku akan berpisah dengannya. Sebenarnya, aku tak mau berpisah dengannya.

Suatu sore, saat kami baru selesai membasmi sebuah hollow, kulihat mata violet Rukia tertuju pada sebuah tempat _ice-skating_. Apakah dia ingin kesana? Baiklah, sebelum dia pergi jauh, aku akan membuat dia senang untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena kulihat belakangan ini wajahnya murung dan banyak diam, aku ingin membuat dia sedikit ceria. Mengapa aku tahu dia banyak murung? Karena selain aku sudah lama bersama dengannya, belakangan ketika berbicara denganku, dia selalu memalingkan wajahnya, seolah ada yang dia sembunyikan dariku. Jika dia tak ingin membicarakan hal itu dariku dan membuatnya merahasiakannya dariku, berarti Rukia memiliki alasan. Dan kuyakin, alasan itu pasti baik bagiku dan dirinya sendiri. Tak apa, aku mempercayai semua keputusanmu, Rukia.

Hari ini, sekali lagi, untuk terakhir kalinya, kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, tertawa bersama. Walaupun kita sama-sama tertawa, aku merasakan sakit di hatiku. Sampai kapankah kebahagiaan ini akan bertahan? Jika Rukia pergi, akankah aku masih bisa tertawa seperti ini?

Angin musim semi bertiup malam ini, mengiringi perjalanan pulang kita menuju rumah. Kau berjalan agak didepanku, 'Aku takkan melepaskanmu!' walau kita hanya beda selangkah, aku merasa kau sudah menjauhiku. Dalam sekejap, ucapan seperti itu terlintas dipikiranku. Apakah aku memiliki keberanian untuk berkata seperti itu padamu? Jika aku berkata seperti itu, akankah kau menertawakan aku? Jika aku berkata seperti itu, akankah kau tetap berada disisiku?

Kelopak bunga yang berterbangan, tertiup oleh angin musim semi, menyusup kedalam hatiku. Aku tak bisa jujur. Walau didalam hati aku tak ingin kau pergi, aku berlagak santai dan biasa saja saat kau akan pergi. Saat itu, aku tak bisa mengetahui bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku. Apakah kau menganggapku teman? Ataukah kau menganggapku ini lebih dari teman? Aku takut menerima kenyataan bahwa ternyata kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini, sampai aku mengetahui isi hatimu yang sebenarnya, hanyalah menunggu dan menghadapi perasaanku ini seiring berjalannya waktu, seiring dengan tiupan angin yang berlalu. Tak peduli sesakit apa rasa sakit yang akan menerjangku, suatu saat aku akan menemukan isi hatimu yang sebenarnya. Perasaanmu yang sebenarnya terhadap diriku. Tak peduli sesakit apa rasa sakit yang akan menerjangku, takkan kupasang wajah kesedihan dihadapanmu dan orang lain. Sampai kau kembali lagi padaku, akan tetap kupasang 'topeng' ini. Ya, karena hanya kau seorang yang bisa melepaskan 'topeng'ku ini. Dan apakah... aku masih tetap hidup di dunia ini tanpa kau berada didalamnya?

_**~ Rukia's Pov ~**_

Saat kita pertama kali bertemu, kita benar-benar memiliki sifat yang berlawanan. Itu sebabnya kita selalu bertengkar. Hanya karena masalah kecil, kau bisa membuatku memukulmu. Tapi entah mengapa, justru pertengkaran kecil itulah benang merah yang mengikat kita. Seiring waktu berlalu, aku mulai menemukan kemiripan diantara kita berdua. Bertambahlah satu benang merah yang mengikat kita. Benang merah yang kuat, yang takkan terputus diterjang kuatnya angin.

Kekuatanmu hilang, aku tahu itu. Kau tak bisa lagi melihatku, aku tahu itu. Kau tak bisa lagi merasakan kehadiranku, aku tahu itu. Jika kau menangis di malam hari, dikelilingi kegelapan, sendirian, kesepian, aku akan datang dan menghapus air matamu itu. Jangan menangis, jangan putus asa. Walau kau tak bisa melihatku lagi, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu.

17 bulan lamanya kita berpisah, kau tak berubah. Syukurlah. Dengan begini, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kenanganku dibelakang dan aku akan berjalan lebih dulu darimu. Aku akan menjadi kuat, lebih kuat dari siapapun, jadi kau tak perlu menangis karena putus asa. Aku akan jadi kekuatanmu dan menghapus seluruh awan gelap dihatimu. Aku akan jadi kuat dan akan melindungimu dari segala sakit, dari segala putus asa yang tak berhenti menerjangmu.

Jangan takut sendirian. Jika tak ada seorang pun yang mempercayaimu, ada aku yang sampai kapanpun akan mempercayaimu. Aku yang mempercayaimu ini selalu ada disampingmu.

Kelopak bunga menari, bergoyang, seperti hatiku. Ya, dengan begini aku takkan lupa. Bahwa berkat musim semi aku bertemu denganmu, bisa bersama denganmu, bisa merubah duniaku denganmu. Angin musim semi yang membawa harapan dan mimpiku, membuatku bisa berjalan kembali. Hei, jangan menangis, angkat kepalamu. Jika kau kembali tersenyum, aku akan kembali bersamamu, jadi kita bisa tertawa bersama kembali. Tak ada orang yang sekuat dirimu. Aku kenal dirimu. Sesakit apapun itu, kau takkan menangis dihadapan teman-temanmu. Kau pun takkan pernah memasang wajah sedih dihadapan teman-temanmu dan keluargamu. Karena aku tahu, kau tak mau membuat mereka cemas. Tapi kau tidak bisa seperti itu terus. Jika kau tetap berusaha menyimpan segala masalahmu sendiri, terus sendirian, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku kenal rasa kesepian. Sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan. Karenanya, lepaskanlah topeng senyummu itu dan jadilah dirimu sendiri.

Jangan menangis, tetaplah kuat. Jika kau terluka, aku akan mendukungmu. Jika kau tidak bisa bertarung, aku akan menggantikanmu dan bertarung. Jika kau terluka, aku akan ikut merasakan sakit itu. Aku bersumpah padamu, aku akan menjadi kuat, dan kali ini aku yang akan melindungimu dan menghapus awan gelap dihatimu dan menggantinya dengan langit cerah berhiaskan pelangi. Jika kau mengatakan hati yang tak berubah itu adalah kekuatan, maka itu adalah kekuatanmu. Walau aku tak ada disampingmu, selama hatimu tak berubah, kau akan kuat dan tetap bisa menjalani kehidupan didunia ini.

_**~ Ichigo and Rukia's Pov ~**_

Bersama, kita pertahankan benang merah yang telah mengikat kita. Bersama, kita wujudkan mimpi yang kita genggam di tangan kita ini. Masa depan yang kita percayai, dimana kita akan bersama kembali dan tertawa kembali sudah mulai terwujud. Dengan rasa saling percaya yang kita rajut ini, kita akan mewujudkan masa depan itu. Kita bisa berkata seperti itu, karena kita telah menaklukan keputus-asaan terbesar kita bersama. Takkan kita biarkan rasa keputus-asaan menghancurkan masa depan ini.

* * *

><p>Hmm...<p>

Mungkin para IchiRuki sejati akan menemukan beberapa quotes yang pernah muncul di anime/manga. Itu semua punya Kubo-sensei. Saya hanya memasukan itu ke fic saya. Tak salah, kan? :D

Dan saya mesti mikir 100x buat publish fic. Kenapa? Karena belakangan ini saya liat FFn begitu sepi. Tapi, yah, jika saya tak ikutan publish, berarti sama aja saya ikut nyepiin FFn.

Tak banyak bicara, fic ini fic super pendek yang pernah saya buat. Karena itu, mohon di review sejak fic saya itu nggak laku dan banyak yang gak review.

Sekali lagi, ayo review!


End file.
